


A two sided triangle

by yourstruly_Satan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan
Summary: This is inspired off if that “two boys try and compete for a girl but she realizes she’s Aro and the boys are gay for each other.” Prompt. Yeah I kinda just spoiled it but whatever 🙃
Kudos: 5





	A two sided triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the person who requested it on pinterest- so I’m not certain my shitty, four year old (or maybe five I don’t fucking remember lmao) writing-
> 
> I might actually do a before and after with this, write it again to compare then and now...
> 
> Maybe.

“Could you just, sod off?!” 19-year-old Logan Greening yelled. 

“Maybe if you took yourself back to England!” 18-year-old Justin Libey retorted. 

Anna Park sighed. It started out fairly entertaining. The love notes and candy were really cute. Then it got annoying, as the the two friends were fighting almost every day. 

“You two are so immature,” Anna muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.” You two should be a couple.” This comment shut Logan up, and caused Justin to turn bright red and start stuttering his words. 

She had in fact, never, said these words before, but her best friend, Sarah, was pretty pleased with the results. 

In a flustered voice, Justin yelled: “this isn’t over, Greening!” 

“Nowhere near!” Logan said as he ran off. 

Later that day, Anna and Sarah were in their dorm talking. 

“...I don’t know, they are both pretty cool, and I would date them both, but I just…don’t want to date.” Anna said

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just, don’t feel like dating.”

“Are you Aro?” Sarah asked.

“Come again?” Anna questioned, confused.   
“A person with no romantic feelings, or desire, to put it simply.”

Anna thought about it for a moment, then answered. “Yeah, I guess…”

Back in his dorm, Logan was one the phone with his parents. “Urg! Why doesn’t he just...stop?!” Logan griped over the phone.

“Stop what honey?” Logan’s mom, Poppy, asked. 

“Just…..everything! He knows I’m trying to ask out Anna, he knows I like her!”

“Are you sure it’s Anna you’re crushing on?”

“What?! Of course! Are you implying that I like Justin?! What, no, I’m straight, not gay, 100% straight!”

“Honey, I don’t mean to offend you, but you are about as straight as a circle,” Poppy said over the phone, chuckling.“Oh, I’ve gotta go, my pizzas done. Bye honey!” Poppy hung up, leaving Logan flustered, and thinking. 

The next morning, Anna was surprised to find that the two young adults were not only not arguing, but were also seemingly avoiding each other. 

Anna approached Justin first. “Hey Justin, I noticed that you and Logan weren’t fighting over who will make me their queen in arms.” She chuckled at this. 

“Oh, yeah, so I talked to Logan, and we decided that I’ll back down, and you and he can…do whatever.” 

“Oh...Kay…” Anna started to say, before Justin stalked off to his room. She the went to talk to Logan, and got almost the same conversation that she had with Justin. Still extremely confused, she went to find Sarah; she would figure it out. 

“Wow. That was so sad to watch,” Justin’s little sister, Carly said, when he got back to his dorm. 

“CARLY! Geez, when did you get here?!” Justin asked, jumping. 

“That’s not important. What is, is the fact that I’m going to lose my mental sanity, if you don’t freaking ask out your little boy crush.”

“But I don’t-“

“Don’t start any bull crap. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you.”

“...ok. But mom told you to stop interfering with my love life. You’re 13.” 

“Please. If I didn’t interfere, you wouldn’t have one.”

The two boys met up in the cafeteria, where it seemed to be pretty crowded. 

“Hey Justin…”

“Hi, Logan. Umm… I just w-wanted to a-ask you something…” 

“Yea-“ 

“Oh my god, quit with the awkward moment!” Carly hollered. 

“Yeah, just kiss already!” Sarah finished her thought. 

He seemed to hesitate for a second, but brought his lips to the shorter boy’s. The room went silent, as Anna walked it. So many things she could have said, but the only word that came out, was “finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm fuck. Maybe after I finish faithless? I don’t know-
> 
> I dare you to go back and take a shot every time I put ‘flustered’.


End file.
